


Taming the brat

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Lucifer Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Lucifer (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Gabriel, Breathplay, Gabriel Wears Panties (Supernatural), Morning Sex, Omega Gabriel (Supernatural), SPN A/B/O Bingo, SPN Lucifer Bingo, SPN Poly Bingo 2019, Sam Winchester Bingo 2019, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Top Lucifer (Supernatural), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: In the beginning, the feisty Omega hadn’t been happy to end up mated off to Alphas he didn’t know for nothing else but political reasons. However, Gabriel learned fast to appreciate what his Alphas could offer him.
Relationships: Gabriel/Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Lucifer Bingo 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1335340
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: SPN ABO Bingo Round 4, SPN Lucifer Bingo, SPN Poly Bingo, Sam Winchester Bingo





	Taming the brat

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer Bingo Square: ABO  
> Crow’s Bingo Square: Morning Sex  
> Sam W. Bingo Square: Breath Play  
> Kink Bingo Square: Lingerie  
> Poly Bingo Square: Candaulism  
> ABO Bingo Square: Arranged Matings

Spreading his legs to give himself more room, Sam closed his sleep warm hands around his cock while he watched his mates wrestle with each other.  
  
They were newly mated, all three of them, and while Sam had preferred a more...romantical way of finding a mate, he knew that Lucifer instead cared for the safety of their pack and if agreeing to mate with the Omega son of the pack’s Alpha they had been bargain with...it was a small price to pay.  
  
Right now, Lucifer was laughing and growling while he pressed their newly mate Omega back into the covers next to Sam in their big bed.  
  
The Omega, Gabriel, moaned loudly when Lucifer pressed his cock against Gabriel’s silk glad ass.  
  
The feisty Omega loved the soft yet cool against his skin and both his Alphas enjoyed taking their mate out to by him new things, which would make Gabriel happy.  
  
Lucifer grinned when he pressed Gabriel down with ease while he pulled the Omega’s panties down to thrust his fingers into Gabriel’s hole.  
  
Gabriel tried to moan, but Lucifer growled and closed his big hand around the Omega’s slim throat.  
  
The Omega choked on the sound, but his eyes rolled back in his head at being denied his next breath while Lucifer’s long fingers worked him open.  
  
“We knotted you so often last night, and now it’s barely morning, and your greedy little hole is already tight and knot-hungry again. What shall we do about this, Sammy?”  
  
Lucifer looked up at Sam who was still stroking his cock lazily.  
  
Chuckling, Sam rubbed over his knot only to push his hand lower to cradle his balls.  
  
“Fuck him good, Luce. I’m going to watch you and enjoy all the little noises our mate makes when you make him take your knot.”  
  
The smile Sam got from his Alpha mate was full of lust and fangs while Lucifer held Gabriel down, one hand still loosely wrapped the Omega’s throat, only to snap his hips forward.  
  
Gabriel would have screamed at being so forcefully taken, the first thing in the morning, but Lucifer clamped his fingers down around his throat, and nothing more than a deep breath escaped the Omega’s lips.  
  
Jerking himself off in sync with Lucifer’s thrusts, Sam moaned and wished for something else around his cock than his hand, but right now, it was Lucifer’s turn knot and fill their mate.  
  
When Lucifer allowed Gabriel to breathe, the Omega moaned loudly, reaching out for Sam, and the Alpha smiled about the gesture while the Omega’s eyes rolled back in his head when Lucifer pulled Gabriel down on his knot.  
  
Remembering the days after Gabriel had been told he was to mate with the two Alphas, the Omega had been wild and a snarling beast, but they taught him his place in their bed would make him happy, and he would get everything he would ever desire…  
  
Sam started to feel impatient to take his mate, but he would have to wait for Lucifer to have his fill before could make their mate sing. However, watching Gabriel whimper and mewl while being tight to Lucifer proved to be as pleasurable as taking the Omega himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
